


Lost In The Light

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Master/Apprentice, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: “I’m going to fuck you, Bridger.” Galen promises, thrusting three fingers punishingly into Luke and relishing as he howls, moaning into Ezra’s ass. “I’m going to fuck your boy Luke. Make him come and then I’m going to fuck you into this bed until you scream, and he will join me in that, right boy?” He tugs at the blonde head, the flesh of his right fingers fisting around a handful of hair and squeezing until Luke groans in agreement.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Galen Marek, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Galen Marek/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Galen Marek/Ezra Bridger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Lost In The Light

It’s a curious thing, Ezra’s mind supplies as he presses his fingers in, watching them sink deeper into soft flesh. Flushed a pretty shade of pink which makes his heart hammer wildly in his chest.

“Mmrgh.” Luke grunts into his lap, cheek pressed up against Ezra’s half-hard cock as he pushes back into the cold fingers disappearing into his asshole.

A swirl of arousal teases Ezra’s groin as he lets his mouth go slack, lust blown eyes watching carefully as he parts perky ass cheeks for Galen to finger-fuck his partner. One hand beneath Ezra’s arm, skin brushing as he licks his lower lip, steel blue eyes darting between Ezra’s curious ones and the red blush of Luke’s dusky rim, stretched taught and deliciously warm around his fingers.

“Luke…” Ezra gasps. Fingers carding through damp blonde strands, thumbing back the fringe plastered onto sweaty forehead as he feels his dick getting enveloped in hot, wet heat of a hungry mouth.

He licks into Galen’s mouth when the jedi leans forward, crushing Luke’s half fold body into Ezra’s, pressing delicious heavy weight that threatens to crush him out of fogged up brain. He both hears and feels Luke moan and knows by the way the blonde head tumbles forward, head bobbing out of control, that Galen had just sped up the speed of his fingers, fucking open Luke’s tight asshole. Preparing to be fucked, to be taken and Ezra can almost see, vivid in his imagination, exactly how that would look. Luke crying into Ezra’s groin as Galen’s muscled figure fucks him from behind. Brutal unfiltered strength and maybe, Ezra wishes selfishly, maybe Galen will use the same hard fingers to finger Ezra open too and then Ezra could – Yeah. Ezra could let Luke fuck into him. A delicious dick opening him up like Luke always does and spilling loads of cum. Loads after loads and everything and, he’d be dripping –

“Fuck.” He moans, tearing his mouth away from Galen’s, head rolling backwards as he stretches his neck, precum spurting when he feels Luke’s wet tongue at his own asshole.

Galen Marek has a filthy mouth when he’s about to fuck.

“Skywalker, you eat ass like a champ.” He growls, shuddering as he watches the way Luke moans and groans, licking up and into Ezra’s warm asshole.

His cock twitches at the way Ezra throws his head back, fisting at the sheets and god, does he want.

“I’m going to fuck you, Ezra.” He promises in low tone, thrusting three fingers punishingly into Luke and relishing as he howls, moaning into Ezra’s ass. “I’m going to fuck Luke. Make him come and then I’m going to fuck you into this bed until you scream, and Luke will join me in that, right boy?” He tugs again at the blonde head, harder this time, the flesh of his right fingers fisting around a handful of hair and squeezing until Luke groans in agreement.

“Good padawans.”

Luke’s back is hot against the sheet, both legs bend and up, pressing into his chest as he looks into steel eyes of his new master, pressing thick cock into him, half inch by half inch.

“Ezra.” He grunts when the shorter boy slings one leg over his chest, straddling and his cock is erect, pink and demanding, glaring at Luke with their exquisite beads of pre-come dripping until Ezra thumbs at them and bring it to Luke. “Sit on mmmm-,” He instructs, licking them away, moaning around the familiar bitter, salty bursts on his tongue. “Sit on my face. I want to eat you-.” He gasps as Galen thrusts hard into him, pushing all of them an inch up the bed.

Ezra complies with glazed eyes. Unsure but too curious to give up the chance as he shifts up until his hairy balls hit Luke’s nose-bridge, hole directly above his plump red lips, rim stretched and clenching at emptiness. He hears Galen grunt, feels the bed shift under his knees, his balance on the danger of being overthrown but Luke’s one solid arm stops that easily, nails digging into the crevice of his upper thigh meeting the hip as Luke holds him firmly in place for him to fuck Ezra’s asshole with his sharp tongue.

“Skywalker, remember your training…” Galen groans, eyes locked onto that tiny space between Luke’s chin and Ezra’s ass cleft, watching the triangle of red tongue pushing and pushing upwards making the other man moans wantonly above him prying apart his delectable ass cheeks. “The fall of the Old Jedi Order happened due to their own reluctance of showing physical and emotional affection to their peers... Padawans need to establish that connection by sensing what their partner needs. Do not ask him directly." Galen instructs, allowing a short distance between where his hip connects with Luke’s to slip in one flesh finger along with his cock, grunting as he multitasks, letting his lubed up fingers set a quicker pace, squeezing around Luke’s long dick. "Yes, Master..." Comes Luke's small response.

Galen has a kink for cum-eating. Not that that was a secret between all the men and women he’d slept with. Not that he’s ashamed, but when the kink kicks in, like when he comes and he pulls out of Luke’s gaping ass hole and sees how his own white seed trails after the head of his cock, it’s like a knee-jerk reflex.

“Master!” Luke cries above him. But Galen be damned if he cares, both hands pre-occupied with prying Luke open, pushing his thighs up and open for him to bury his face into Luke’s ass. Salty come, sticky and wet, mixed with the odd slickness of lube on his tongue as they flow, trickle after trickle, from Luke’s freshly fucked hole and isn’t that glorious, Galen muses indulgently.

“Fuck, man...” He hears, feeling one hand sliding down his spine, extracting a shudder out of him but he forces himself to focus into eating his own seed seeping out of Luke’s gaping hole, letting that stray calloused fingers dip further down his own ass and into the cleft, pressing into his hole, before hot breaths brush at them, making his head spin in lust.

He knows it’s Ezra as soon as the short beard hairs prickles at his own hairy ass cheeks and he moans, sealing his own mouth around Luke’s hole, sucking hard as he pushes his own knees wide apart, inviting the young man to eat his ass in return.

The way Ezra rims him rivals his own expertise at eating cum. But Galen Marek is not one for losing so easily.

“Master, Ga-! Galen.” Luke chants above him, fisting at Galen’s head, pushing him further into his ass as he opens his legs wider, spine curving inward as his abdomen ripples under the strain, letting Galen’s hands press him into almost half, opening him wider still until his asshole is gaping and open, clenching pitifully at the air when Galen pulls away to catch his breath.

He dives right back in, spitting crassly into the hole, watching how Luke’s hole eats up his spit and he pushes in three fingers, flesh, feeling the heat that warms his flushed skin. “Damn, Luke...” He breathes, starting a cruel pace of thrusting all three digits into Luke’s now wide-open asshole, spit slicked and wet from spit and come as he fingers him hard and fast, bending over to lick at the underside of the quickly hardening cock, his own hole clenching around Ezra’s two wet fingers, fucking ferociously as Galen pushes back, desperate for more.

When Luke comes for the second time, Galen’s almost dizzy from his own erection, still unrelieved from the start.

He ducks his head forward, forehead coming to rest on Luke’s groin, damp musk flooding into his nose when he breathes in and contemplates of letting Ezra fuck him into the finish lane.

But a promise is a promise.

“Ezra, off.” He orders, flipping over onto his back with ingrained agility in that single second Ezra looks up at him in response. “C’mere.” He gestures, opening his thick legs wide, strong fingers clutching and pulling forth as soon as they could touch Ezra’s shoulder, grunting with effort.

Ezra, follows, almost hypnotized by the man in front of him. Soft and pliant like a damn toy as he lets Galen manhandle him into planting his face over on Galen’s spit slicked asshole. “Eat, padawan.” Marek commands and Ezra obeys, moaning as rough hands get caught in his hair, giving small stinging tugs as Galen pushes up, fucking into his face, flesh hand pressing at the end of his jaw where his ear ends, forcing him to open his mouth and devour him.

And devour him, Ezra does. Humming and moaning wantonly like a damn Lothal whore as he gives his everything, from rubbing his face to spitting and licking and tonguing to fingering, just as much and even more of what Galen wants of him.

“Master, you feel so good...” Luke breathes, hot air nipping at Ezra’s nape who lifts himself up and sinks down, slowly, shuddering around Galen thick dick. It feels different to when he rides Luke, oddly. Although he cannot really point a finger at one thing because he doesn’t know if it was the physicality of it, or just the thought of riding former sith apprentice Galen “Starkiller” Marek. A guy that could break the neck of a dozen soldiers with a simple snap of his fingers, an extremely powerful new-era Jedi knight. And also, his and Luke’s new master, hero of the Rebellion, and one of its most handsome generals too.

Ezra shudders again, clenching his eyes shut, then his asshole pushes around the cock inside, as he feels the way Galen strong hands dig into his hips, taking over his entire weight and lifting him with ease and pulling him downwards in a brutal pace that makes some part of him burn and chafe somewhere but dear lord, everything is worth it. So worth it especially when thick thighs bracket his sides and Luke drives hard into his Master’s hole, both working like a well-oiled machine, falling into a luscious rhythm that is both rewarding and wonderfully taxing.

“Luke, right _there_ , boy. Just- _Fuck. Ezra, yes! Yes, yes!”_

The hot spurts of cum into Ezra is almost soothing and he welcomes it with a sloppy grin, eyes shut and head tipping upward, gasping in lovely surprise when Luke kisses him wet from behind. Warm, smaller hands securing him safely, pulling against a young chest that envelopes him like home.

“Come here...” Luke calls, voice coming from somewhere far to Ezra’s buzzing ears even though he can feel Luke behind him, lifting him carefully off Marek, slender arms gentle around him as the other padawan maneuvers Ezra so he’s on his back, to the left of a lax and spent Galen, crumpled sheets wrapping around his torso as Luke hovers, half of his body a comforting weight atop Ezra, tugging and adjusting until he has Ezra’s led-like legs draped wide and open over his shoulders as he pushes two long fingers into his lover’s asshole, bearing them down, pressing downwards to make his hole gape, catching cold air that makes Ezra shiver, grabbing onto Luke’s neck.

“I’m going to fuck you alright, baby?” Luke asks, his sand roughened fingers bearing even more down as he scissors them wide, slipping a third one in, thumb teasing at Ezra’s sensitive perineum pulling out a long moan from him as he nods back, eager to be stuffed so full with Luke’s cum.

“Okay... Hold on.”

At some point, between feeling like his whole world's quaking and his head spinning, Ezra catches the sight of his Master beside him. Silvery eyes intense as they watch Luke fucking Ezra with special lust. Ezra catches the way his right arm tug on his half hard cock while the left one sneaks lower and Ezra would be damned if Galen is not fingering himself.

But just before he tilts his head to a better angle to peek, Luke’s hand is cupping his jaw. Gentle but firm as he fixes his bright blue eyes onto Ezra’s blurred ones, demanding, “Look at me when I fuck you.” So, Ezra looks.

And Ezra takes.

Thrusts after thrusts, and one thumb that probes at the corner of his mouth coaxing its way in to tangle with his heavy tongue. Damn, he feels so fucked out and heavy, he’s just enjoying the ride on the backseat now. Letting Luke do all the job and Luke’s happy enough to comply apparently, as he arranges Ezra however he wants, probes two more fingers right next to his cock, forcing Ezra’s sore rim to stretch wider and wider until he’s both sore and numb there, feeling like all of his bone has melted into a puddle.

Luke comes for the third time with a muffled _‘hnngh’_ mouth around Ezra’s tendon along his pulsating neck as he sink his teeth in, loving the way Ezra comes undone with a yelp, pliant body jerking in sudden response, grabbing tightly onto Luke, nails digging into his shoulder blades as Ezra buries his face into Luke’s temple.

Luke’s almost forgotten, drifting in his own haze as he is until he feels Ezra being tugged down harshly and he tenses. Before he remembers the third person between them. He rolls heavily onto his side, swallowing thickly as he watches Galen descend into Ezra’s rear, mouth open wide and sealing around Ezra’s asshole as he gives a filthy loud suck that makes Ezra give another surprised yelp while Luke shivers, a subdued wave of pleasure coursing down his spine.

_Damn Starkiller._

“Thank you, Master.” Ezra announces, half an hour or a decade later when there’s nothing but a heavy scent of sex and exhaustion in the air. Luke chuckles, tugging Ezra tighter into his side, nose burrowing into wet clump of hair, seeking out the distinct tinge of earth that Ezra always has going. He hears a breathy snort from a distance, registering soft pads on the floor and the quiet sinking of the mattress on his other side as he hears the older man hum in answer. “I think we made some big progress today, my apprentices...”

Galen’s strong fingers are calloused and warm, overwhelming, each time they accidentally brush against Luke’s sensitive skin, in between the gentle rubs of the pleasantly warm washcloth used to wipe him. Once done, Galen discards it, pulling a new cloth out of the little bowl on the floor, squeezing all the water out before he leans over Luke and nudges open Ezra’s legs, hand and cloth disappearing into the crevice, wiping carefully, eliciting a low moan from Ezra which makes Luke kiss his temple in reflex. “Shhh, Ezra. It’s okay. Master’s just cleaning you up.”

Ezra snorts, “Think he already did all the cleaning when he sucked my ass after.” To which he receives a light smack to his inner thigh as Galen withdraws the cloth, while Luke laughs, leaning back into Galen’s warm chest behind him.

“For someone so chatty, you are surprisingly silent during the fucking, young padawan.” Galen smirks, washcloth landing with a noisy splash into the bowl as he deftly toes it under the bed and walks around to claim his spot next to Ezra, sandwiching him between two hot bodies.

Ezra's hand grabs at his face, fingers carding blindly into his hair as he’s pulled in for a sloppy open- mouthed kiss for which, if he wasn’t already sated, he’d probably get a hard-on for.

“For someone so quiet, you sure are chatty in bed, Master.” Ezra bites back, speech slurred as he yawns after Galen pulls away to plant a kiss to a serene looking Luke’s temple, who in turn nuzzles further into Ezra’s hair with a soft sigh. And he’s probably right, Galen thinks, as his own lethargy finally creeps up onto him and he sinks into the soft mattress, letting fatigue sweep him into sleep as Ezra arm pins him down by his naked chest into the bed. _“I think I’ll stay,”_ is the last thing floating in his mind.


End file.
